


Kiss The Cook

by WinterSorceress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing a break from her new roommate, Lapis Lazuli stops by for a visit. And just in time for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Cook

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick warm-up drabble that got a little out of hand. It was still fun to write.

It was early morning when the last of her patience had finally been tried. The green gem had obviously tried to be a welcoming roommate, but, in the process, had been unintentionally annoying beyond all reason. And so Lapis Lazuli did the only thing she could do (without shattering anyone):

            She fled to the temple, to the sanctuary that was Steven’s company.

            The morning breeze was cool and carried her faithfully to her destination on the beach. Though, once at the front door, she became somewhat uncertain. So, did she just...walk in, or did she wait to be permitted access? Good etiquette around the Crystal Gems hadn’t been something she had thought to inquire about, nor had she previously cared.

            Puzzled, Lapis stood there on the wooden deck, bathed in the warmth of the waking sun that shone against her back. She had already lifted a hand, but whether to knock or just open the door, she wasn’t sure. For a few moments, that seemed like they dragged on forever, she felt extremely foolish as she hung in a clueless limbo.

            “Is that Lapis?” she heard from inside the dwelling; it sounded a lot like the pearl.

            Steven’s gasp, on the other hand, was unmistakable. “It is! Lapis is here!” he cried out happily.

            Within seconds, the boy was rushing to let her in. “Good morning, Lapis! What brings you to our humble little home so early in the morning?” he greeted, all grins.

            Struggling to recover from her state of internal embarrassment, the blue gem had to scramble for the words to answer with. “Oh...! Well...” Remembering suddenly how Steven had worked so hard just for her and Peridot to live together peacefully, Lapis averted her eyes, rubbing a bare arm with a hint of shame. “It’s uh...Peridot. I need a break from her.”

            “Aw, already?”

            To her relief, he didn’t sound as disappointed as she had feared, at least in her.

            “Yeah...” she affirmed, gaining the confidence to look him in the eye, facing forward once more. “I know...she means well, but she’s just so...”

            “Talkative, energetic, overbearing?”

            The one who finished her sentence wasn’t Steven, much to her surprise. Instead, it had been Pearl, who had spoken without so much as shifting her attention from her current task at hand. She regarded her with wide eyes from over Steven’s shoulder, while he too glanced back at his guardian in question.

            Intrigued by her contribution, Lapis Lazuli addressed her curiously. “Pearl? What...what are you doing?”

            “Oh, she’s making breakfast! Wanna try some? She’s a really good cook!” Steven invited eagerly, stepping aside to allow her passage. “Come on in. There’s plenty to go around. Right, Pearl?”

This time, the slender gem craned her neck to offer them a sweet smile. “There certainly is!” she chimed even as she busied herself mixing the bowl in his hands. She then returned her focus to her work, though her friendliness was far from gone. “I just wish I had known you were coming. Guess I should’ve asked Garnet about any unexpected guests”

            Bewildered, Lapis Lazuli felt a faint heat rise to her blue face. Pearl was very different when she was outside the mirror. She was much prettier in person for one. Such a discovery had her unknowingly staring until Steven gently grasped her hand to shepherd her inside.

            “Come on, silly. The kitchen’s in here.”

            “Oh...right...” she murmured absently, her bare feet automatically carrying her after him. “The...kitchen...”

            Abruptly, the water gem shook her head to clear the daze that she had fallen into. Even though he didn’t realize it, Steven had been correct. She _was_ being silly, downright ridiculous, in fact. What was she doing losing her head over one of the Crystal Gems?

            “And here! You can sit here next to me!” Steven declared, hopping up on one of the bar stools that lined the island counter.

            Without a word, she joined him, fixing her skirt as she settled down. “So... tell me. What is this ‘breakfast’?” she inquired, looking to the boy next to her.

            The visiting gem’s question appeared to catch the half gem off-guard. “Oh! What is...Hmm...” He paused thoughtfully, holding his chin in his hand. “What _is_ breakfast? Is it...but an illusion that we feed to our minds or something even more?”

            “What?”

            Pearl chuckled from across the kitchen as she stood at the stove. “Oh, Steven. Stop being such a goofball,” she chided fondly, glancing back at them. “Breakfast, Lapis, is a human concept, you see. As organic beings, they need sustenance to function, and breakfast is what they call their morning meals.”

            That made a lot more sense. “Oh, I see...” Lapis muttered, staring back at her with wide, wondering eyes. “Why didn’t Steven just say so?”

            “Because that would be too easy.”

            She couldn’t help but snort at that, “I suppose that’s true,” before lovingly ruffling the boy’s black hair. “Steven, you joker.”

            “Alright, you two. Breakfast’s ready,” the pale gem announced, bringing two steaming plates to the counter. “Careful, Steven. It’s a bit hot.”

            “Yes, ma’am!” Steven chimed, utensils already in hand as the dishes were placed before them with care. He moved to dig in, but remembered the pearl’s warning and resigned to blowing on it with a hungry eagerness.

            “Here you go, dear.” Then it was Lapis’s turn to have her meal. Quizzically, she regarded the stack of fluffy, tan cakes, strips of what she vaguely recalled to be meat, and a white and yellow blob she was not so fortunate at identifying. “It may look...unusual. But it wouldn’t hurt to try, I suppose. Amethyst will gladly eat what you don’t want, so don’t you worry.”

            “Oh...thank you...”

            She hesitated nonetheless. Uncertain, Lapis looked to Steven for guidance. Already, he was well into his meal. Analyzing his actions, she noted how he used two of the dining tools to slice into the cakes and blob while he ate the strips with nothing but his hands. Hoping she could work with that much information, she cautiously tried what she would later come to know as ‘bacon’. She wouldn’t need to work any utensils, at least.

            Curiously, the water gem lifted a piece off the plate and examined it. It seemed...safe. With a nervous gulp, she placed it into her mouth and bit down. Immediately, juices leaked onto her tongue and its taste greeted her. Slowly, she chewed the portion she had torn off before swallowing.

            Both Pearl and Steven had paused, awaiting her verdict.

            “...Wow. That was...actually pretty good!”

            The gem child beamed while his guardian appeared flattered, bearing a light blush. “Told you Pearl was a good cook!”

            “Well, I don’t know about that...” was the modest denial.

            “Come on, Pearl. You know you are!”

            The taller gem gave one last giggle before turning back to her work. Encouraged by the results of her first bite, Lapis was more than ready to try the rest. There was no telling what other wondrous tastes there was in store for her. Somewhat excited, she tried her hand at cutting up her pancakes just like the half gem had done.

            To her surprise, the pearl returned to her field of vision and she glanced up to find her with a cup in hand. “Oh...are you enjoying your meal?”

            The water gem ventured to give an eager nod.

            “That’s good to hear! I’m not partial to it myself but...” Her host trailed off, her eyes wandering briefly as if out of bashfulness. “I do quite enjoy tea all the same. This was going to be my cup, since I’m the only one who drinks any, but...I can make myself another.”

            The generous gesture warmed both Lapis’s chest and face as she took accepted it carefully; its heat felt pleasant in her hands. “Thank you. That’s...very sweet of you.”

            Then Lapis noticed the article hanging over the pearl’s clothes. She was surprised she hadn’t noticed before and suddenly worried she was disrespecting some human tradition by almost missing it. After all, written across it was very clear instructions. It didn’t sound like too bad of a suggestion either way, after experiencing the Pearl's lovely hospitality..

            “...Pearl, could you come here for a minute?”

            “Oh, yes, of course. What is it?”

            Lapis Lazuli found out only later that ‘Kiss The Cook’ was not supposed to be taken literally. Though it was easy to tell judging from the Crystal Gem’s shocked reaction. However, neither had any complaint. It was a suggestion she was keen to obey more often, and not just in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Steven and Amethyst for the apron.


End file.
